Road to UnVeRsE
by WriterofArt
Summary: Based on the epic story of WonderHeroe's "UnVeRsE", comes a before tale of the whole event. Dusk is just starting their takeover, and Adam Ryuken fights against them as a vigilante hero while Terra Larson White protects the innocent as a starting out Commander of UnVeRsE. These two will meet by fate, and continue their story together. Written by WriterofArt and Titanic X. OCs owned
1. Chapter 1

Road to UnVeRsE

By WoA and Titanic X, based off "UnVeRsE by" WonderHeroe

l

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

l

"Nakama, we're almost there!"

An Empoleon rushed to its owner. Past a few trees, the Pokemon and Trainer saw a house on a plain. The Trainer breathed in, and slowly exhaled...

"Ah, Twinleaf Town... It's good to be home..."

Inside the house, a little girl gazed at the flying Pokemon in the sky through the window while an older woman watched TV.

"_This is an astounding feat! Adam Ryuken, another champion that blasted through numerous regions, has finally defeated the Unova Pokemon League! Here we see Adam walking into the Hall of Fame!_"

The woman smiled. "You've grown, Adam."

"Mommy! When's big brother coming back?!" the girl whined.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's making his dreams come true..." the mother smiled calmly at her daughter.

"Hmph... I don't like being lonely..."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Is daddy home?" The girl rushed to the door and opens it.

"Empo!" The Pokemon lifted the girl up as soon the door opened.

"Ah! Is that you, Nakama!?" The girl's face brightened.

"Empo!" Nakama nodded

The girl gave the Empoleon a hug, "You got big! I remembered you as a tiny Piplup!"

"If you're here... Then..." The girl looked behind the Pokemon. "Is that you, Anny?"

"Adam!" The girl hugged her brother tightly.

She noticed something, and looked up.

"You got big too!" Adam grinned from her noticing his tall stature.

"Now, now, Anny. Adam just got home," Adam's mother said as she came in.

"Hey, mom," Adam smiled.

"Welcome home!" His mother smiled back.

The family suddenly heard flapping wings. Looking out the window, they saw an older man drop off a Dragonite and return it into its ball.

"Hey dad!" Adam waved.

"You're home! You got taller than me!" Adam's father jokes

"Yeah. Anny already noticed..." Adam chuckled.

"Heh, it's good to have you back home..." Adam's father patted him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, something moved in front of the sun, creating a giant shadow.

"That must be one big cloud up ther-", Adam's mother stops her sentence as she stared at a gigantic airship in the air.

"W-What is that?!... It can't be Team Galactic..."

Soldiers wearing dark cloaks parachuted from the ship to the ground below. As soon as they landed, they unleashed different Dark-type Pokemon and wielded their guns.

"Who are you?!", Adam's father retorted.

"We are Dusk. This world will be ours..." the soldier hissed as he pointed his gun at the family. "Surrender or perish..."

"You're not giving a definite answer...", Adam's father gulped.

"I'll give you one then..." the soldier sneered as his gun went off.

"Nakama! Charizard! Steel Wing!", Nakama deflected the bullets as Charizard protected the family from other flying bullets.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" a soldier ordered.

A Tyranitar fired at the occupied Charizard, Nakama pierced right through the beam with his Steel Wing, making it not effective. Nakama struck the Tyranitar, making it faint instantly.

"Drapion! Thunder Fang!", Drapion popped up from the ground, striking Charizard.

Charizard roared in pain. "Charizard use Brick Break, then bury it with Earthquake!"

Charizard beat the scorpion Pokemon into the ground, then stopped it with its land shaking move.

The soldiers started to surround the area. "Adam... What do we do!?..."

Adam looked at his surroundings, then got an idea.

"The area should be big enough, dad, take out Dragonite. We're leaving now."

"How? We're surrounded!" Adam put a hand on his dad's shoulder "Just trust me..."

He nodded and released Dragonite.

"The civilians are still not complying, take them down!" the soldiers held the family at gunpoint and their Pokemon readied their attacks.

"Hey noobs! Great ready for some Unova Pokemon!"

The soldiers were confused, but didn't take their eyes off them.

"Zoroark! Hydreigon!"

The two new Pokemon emerged from nowhere, startling the soldiers. "Zoroark, use your ability to give us time to escape."

"Ark!", Zoroark grew bigger in size, making the soldiers and Pokemon panic.

Adam returned his Empoleon while he had his mother and sister get on Hydreigon's back.

"A-Are you sure this is a nice Pokemon?...", Anny trembled.

Adam patted her head, "Don't worry. He may look bad, but he's a good guy. Right, Hydreigon?"

Hydreigon grunted as he floated in the air. Adam's father got on Dragonite while Adam got on Charizard.

"Good job, Zoroark! Return!", Zoroark was taken back as the family started to fly off.

"Damn it all! Sableye, use Mean Look!", a soldier ordered.

Dragonite was suddenly grabbed by a dark force, keeping him in place. "Dragonite are you okay?"

"Send out the weapon!" a soldier radioed to the airship above.

The family stared as a human-sized case floated out of the ship and near the house. The case opened up and a collared Darkrai emerged.

"Oh crap, they captured Darkrai...", Adam had Charizard swoop down. "Use Flamethrower on that Sableye!"

Charizard breathed intense flames on target, but Sableye dodged. Sableye lost concentration, making Dragonite fall. The two landed hard, but none were injured.

"Dad!" Adam turned to him.

The collar on Darkrai puts him in immense pain, "Gotcha, Darkrai, Dark Void on the boy!"

With no other choice, Darkrai did as he was told.

"Adam!", Adam's father points behind him.

Adam turns around and sees the incoming attack. Everything around Adam slowed down, he watches his last moments before he's put in a tortuous sleep. Dragonite pushes Adam and the fire Pokemon out of the way, having Dragonite sleep.

"Dragonite!", Adam sees it having a bad nightmare.

"Adam! Get out of here! Protect your mother and sister!", Adam's father demands.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!", Adam gets back on Charizard and prepares for battle.

"You don't have a choice! Go! I'll handle them off as long as I can!", Adam's father gives his Dragonite a Chesto Berry, waking it up.

"Dragonite! Hurricane!", Dragonite gives off a huge blast of wind going in every direction.

Charizard couldn't get closer due to the attack, "Damn it, dad!"

Some soldiers and Pokemon are blown off, but the Darkrai kept standing. The Darkrai's collar goes off again, making Darkrai phase into the ground as a shadow. Darkrai appears before Dragonite and Adam's father.

"Do what you can Adam...", Adam's father muttered before he was put to sleep with Dragonite.

"DAD!", Adam yells as he sees soldiers take them.

Darkrai takes notice of Adam, and fires flurries of Dark Voids.

Adam grunted as he flies away from the attack, he sadly watches behind him as he sees his dad and Dragonite being taken to the airship.

Adam catches up to his Hydreigon, "Where's your father?"

Adam could only give a disdained look, "No..."

Adam's mother covers her mouth as she cries, "Mommy, where's daddy and why are you crying?..."

Adam's mother hugs Anny tight as they fly north.

(*)

As the family flies above the cities, they noticed that they were being taken over by the same looking soldiers.

"Dusk... What is your purpose..."

Adam kept on leading the way, and headed towards Mt. Coronet. The skies soon turned to blistering blizzards making it hard for Hydreigon to continue.

"Just keep holding up Hydreigon, we're almost there!", Adam calls out to his Pokemon.

"Adam! Why are we heading into the peak of Mt. Coronet? It's too cold to hide here!", Adam's mother holds on to her shivering daughter.

"You'll see!", Adam says as he lands near a cave opening.

The group enter the cave, Adam looks around and checks the rocks.

"Adam, this is no time to be looking for Pokemon! We need to get supplies and find a suitable place to stay!"

"I know that! I'm looking for the- Here it is!", Adam removes a big rock showing a metal plating.

Adam removes the steel cap, and it opens to a ladder going deep into the earth.

"This is my Underground Base, I have a life supply of food and water down there and a few Pokemon there to keep anyone there safe. You two stay there for now..."

"What about you!?", Adam's mother responded.

"I'm going to find dad and bring him here too, and I'll do whatever I can to stop these guys..."

"No! You can't!", Adam's mother grabs her son's shoulders.

"I must... This has to be another journey I have to take... Let me go...", Adam's mother resented but had to accept.

"Fine, just promise you'll stay alive or I won't forgive you!", Adam's mother tears up.

"I promise..."

His mother and Anny head into the base, while Adam covers the top.

Adam covers the tracks outside the cave, Charizard seemed confused by that.

"Don't worry, buddy. This is for just in case if those Dusks ever come up on the mountain, which reminds me... Charizard, use Brick Break on the cave entrance."

Charizard became weary of the situation, "I don't want anyone finding them here, their safe in that base. Trust me."

Charizard nodded, and he took down the cave.

Adam flies off...

Adam suddenly wakes up in a rundown room, he rubs his head from his sleep. Adam exclaims as he sits up...

"Why must I have that same dream...", Adam sighs.

Adam's memory of his past continues to recollect from his dream... Adam remembers going to Hearthome City a few weeks later to create a base of operations since Dusk seemed to be growing their organization in Hearthome, but so far, he acted as a masked vigilante to save those under Dusk's attacks...

Adam notices it was the middle of the night, and that meant duty called.

Adam grabbed his cloak, and wore the attached hood. He tied his katana at his waist, and called his Empoleon.

"C'mon, Nakama. We have to stop Dusk as much as possible..."

The Pokemon grunted in agreement...


	2. Chapter 2

Road to UnVeRsE

By WoA and Titanic X, based off "UnVeRsE by" WonderHeroe

l

**Chapter 2: Beginnings Part 2**

l

_LOG ENTRY 9023:_

_Date: 23 September 3014, or as they say, Xn273._

_Place: Ruins_

_The world is a complete mess. Out of all the things to have happened, [B]this[/B] had to be the fate of the world. I never expected this, let alone wanted it to happen. But before I go any further, a bit of background is necessary._

_It all started when the criminal teams of each region joined together to try and seize control of all the legendary Pokemon. Team Rocket's leading scientists figured out how to make it possible, which is what we're trying to figure out ourselves. They then sent out their agents abroad to all the different lands and attacked their respective legendary Pokemon all at the same time. Each Pokemon fell to their combined control, which included the mighty Arceus. Now no one was safe._

_War broke out soon after, with each region suffering massive casualties piled on top of the damage already done by the legendries'' betrayal. This-_

Terra grunted as she looked back over her shoulder, the log shutting down as she slipped the device over her shoulder. One of her closest friends, Jacob Wilson, peered into the chamber they were using as a command post.

"Commander, they're coming!" he reported.

"Thanks!" Terra replied. She slipped her machine gun out of hiding and hefted it as she ran out, carrying what few supplies she had left. Jacob ran on ahead, his lithe build being his greatest advantage in terrain like this. Her mind was already racing with different tactics and strategies that could be employed against the enemy if they were discovered, which she hoped wouldn't be the case. It was a risk already with the fact that she was conducting guerrilla ops using a battle group, and she wasn't about to put anyone else in danger.

Her thoughts returned to the present as she and Jacob neared the rendezvous point. Already her unit was gathered close by. The four thousand strong band of warriors and civilians had managed to get there this time, unlike last time in which they were nearly discovered.

"We're all accounted for," Hannah Dubar reported. "No one's missing and no spies detected within the group."

"Good," Terra said. She looked at each of the four thousand faces, which included a number of children. "I've done some recent thinking, and after a few years of this, I have come to realize that although we have made an impact unlike any other against the organization known as Dusk, we mustn't keep this up for much longer. Every mission, every battle, each operation we pull against them, leads them one step closer to our identity. So therefore we must make the ultimate sacrifice."

Here she paused, waiting to let the information sink in. A few of the faces that she knew looked at one another before turning back to face her directly. Terra cleared her throat and sighed. "As of right now, Kampfgruppe White is hereby disbanded." Gasps echoed but that was all.

"I know it's a shock, but you have to realize the seriousness of the situation. We have dealt Dusk a serious blow, yes, but we have among us now a good amount of children. So we must break off our activities against Dusk and retreat to safety. Our choices are limited, true, but we must flee for our own safety. Those who still wish to continue the fight may do so, but at your own risk. It is only thanks to the psychic trainers among us that we're protected from the radiation. Without them, you are surely dead.

"It was an honor to serve alongside you while it lasted. You were the best people I ever met. And if we do die, let us meet again in the next life, a life where everything is as it should be."

"Commander, are you sure?" a soldier asked. "I mean, what'll happen to you and the vice commanders?"

Terra looked him directly in the eyes as she spoke. "Dustin, the three of us have decided to go out and find someone who can fight back as well. We'll continue the fight, even if you can't."

Dustin shook his head. "It's not that! Why are you disbanding the Kampfgruppe? We can win this!"

"True, but it's become a lot riskier to carry out these missions. So we're doing this for the sake of the future generation. The world needs to be a better place for them. As for me and the other two, we'll finish this for them," Terra told her subordinate.

Dustin gaped like a Magikarp before he sighed and relented. "Fine.", He and the rest of the unit then saluted.

"Commanders, may the Fates watch over you," the entire group said as one. The three commanders returned the salute and slowly the Kampfgruppe members left, fading into the brush and/or ruins.

Terra turned to face her two teammates, a resigned expression in her eyes. "I guess it's just us now," she murmured.

The other two nodded. Terra called out Warpstrike seconds later and she threw up a barrier to keep the intense radiation at bay. Terra nodded and soon, the trio headed off in any direction.

This time, they were gonna make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Road to UnVeRsE

By WoA and Titanic X, based off "UnVeRsE" by WonderHeroe

l

**Chapter 3: Moving Forward**

l

Adam couldn't believe how fast Dusk can build their towers, especially at skyscraper heights. Even if the structure was tall, this gave an advantage for Adam to use his stealth to infiltrate. Using the dark clouds above, Adam flies above the building with Hydreigon, blending in with the darkness. Standing on top of the building, Adam finds a shaft opening, and breaks in.

"Hydreigon, you stay here just in case.", Hydreigon grunted in reply from the order, "If anyone finds you here, escape as far as you can."

Hydreigon nodded, and Adam headed into the shafts.

From inside the hidden passage, Adam crawled as slowly and quietly as possible. From an exhaust panel, Adam could see a room full of computers.

"This must be the database room...", Adam tried to think of a way to get in.

Crawling back towards the hallway, Adam sees a soldier on patrol. Adam grinned on his thinking... Getting a swiss army knife from his pocket, Adam carefully removes a panel above the soldier.

Adam releases his Zoroark, "Zoroark, you sneak into a bathroom and look like the soldier below us. Bring him to the bathroom, and knock him out. I'll be there to take his uniform."

Zoroark nods, and goes to work. As mentioned, a soldier walks out of a bathroom and Adam sees him get closer to the patrol.

Zoroark taps the patrol on the soldier, "What is it?"

Zoroark motions to follow, and they head to the restroom.

"Steve, if that's you, you don't need to worry. Girls tend to act un-", Zoroark suddenly changes back to normal, and takes out the patrol.

Adam crawls from a duct, and quickly undresses the patrol. Adam hides his cloak and gear in the trash and stuffs the unconscious soldier in the shafts. Zoroark changes back to the soldier, and follows after Adam in his disguise.

"Just patrol around, nothing to it.", Adam says nonchalantly.

Zoroark starts to walk around, while Adam gets into the database room. He sees the computers around him, and finds a centered keyboard. Adam searches the files, studying the "captured" list mostly.

"Dad's not here... He must be in a different facility. I wonder if there's a keydrive in here...", Adam opens some drawers, finds one, and inserts it.

"I gotta make as much copies as possible, this information could be important...", the files load in, and Adam takes out the keydrive.

An alarm goes off, and the whole place flashes red.

"_System alert! Unauthorized duplication detection. System Alert!..._"

"Crap! Zoroark, we're getting out of here!", Adam dashes towards the bathroom and grabs his gear.

In the halls, soldiers fill the space.

"That's not one of ours! Take him down!", the soldiers fire at Adam and Zoroark.

"Zoroark! Night Daze!", Zoroark complies by firing a burst of dark energy through the halls.

Wreckage falls off the walls as things settled, Adam gets out of some rubble.

"Ugh... Nice job, Zoroark. But, tell me where you're firing that thing next time..."

"Hmph... Ark...", Zoroark helps her Trainer out.

Some soldiers were still conscious and crawled out of the rubble, "Stop that guy!"

Adam and Zoroark climb into the ceiling and crawl for dear life.

The two get to the roof, "Hydreigon! Move it!"

Hydreigon starts to take off as Adam and Zoroark hop on, soldiers get on the roof and shoot as soon as they saw the group. Hydreigon loses them, and hides in some of the ruins in Hearthome's Pokepark.

As Adam redresses in his cloak, he takes a breather.

"Whew... That was crazy... At least I got some good out of it, some info and some Dusk garbs I can use to make a new cloak...", Adam chuckles at his prizes.

"Ark!", Zoroark falls over.

"Zoroark! What's wrong?", Adam finds Zoroark's side bleeding, "Damn it! Just hold on, Zoroark, keep pressure on it! The Pokemon Center is just outside, but the streets are filled with soldiers..."

Adam gritted his teeth, "You had to cause chaos within our world Dusk?!"

Adam carried Zoroark on his back, and unsheathed his katana.

"Hydreigon, take my stuff back home, I'll be right back...", Hydreigon didn't like the look of his face, but he took his stuff and flew off.

Adam walks out of the park entrance, soldiers at the area point their weapons at him.

"Civilian, it's past curfew. You ha- Hey, it's that vigilante! Kill him!", the soldiers fire.

"Zoroark... Try to hold as tight as you can...", Adam asks and Zoroark holds his chest.

Adam dashes to his right, then forward. He cuts an arm off of one of the soldiers, kicks him down, then slashes another arm off on another soldier. Adam takes a gun, and fires it at the surrounding soldiers. Only wounding them, Adam races towards them, and cuts out either their limbs or their appendages. Soon, the area had bodies that had no limbs, but they were alive.

Adam walked over to a soldier, "No! Please don't!"

Adam pushes his foot on his chest, "I don't kill, but I do put things out of commission... Be glad I was only taking out your limbs with my blade..."

Adam lowers his face to the soldier, "I would have gladly torn off your arms and legs by hand, and watch your expression while doing it..."

The soldier was dead quiet, Adam got off him and went to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy? Anyone?", Adam called out in the empty building.

From behind the counter, Nurse Joy pops her head out.

"Is it okay to come out?...", Adam sighs, "For now..."

Adam carefully lays down Zoroark, "My Pokemon got shot, it needs treatment fast..."

"Seeing as you're covered in blood, we may need a blood transfusion...", Nurse Joy speculates as a Chansey took Zoroark on a carrier.

"No... Not all of this is from her... I had to get through those Dusk soldiers to get here...", Nurse Joy looks at Adam in shock.

Adam wavers a bit, and sits against the counter on the ground.

Nurse Joy quickly comes over to him, "Are you alright?"

Adam rubs his face, "I'm fine... Just tired... I thought I was going to lose my humanity back there..."

Nurse Joy kneels down, "But, thank you though..."

Adam looks up, "For what?"

Nurse Joy smiles, "For being Hearthome's savior. We wouldn't be able to continue on without your heroism..."

"Yeah...", Adam nodded.

(*)

After a few hours, Nurse Joy removed the bullet and sealed the wound on Zoroark. After cleaning most of the blood off, Adam returned Zoroark in her ball. Before he went home, Adam bandaged the limbless soldiers and apologized for nearly killing them. Even though Dusk didn't take the apology, Adam was just glad they weren't dead. He left them on the ground in front of the entrance of their headquarters and quickly headed home.

At Hearthome's abandoned church, Adam moves a statue aside and enters a secret entrance. He climbs a stairway that leads to the structure's pinnacle, where Adam enters into his room.

"Hydreigon?", Adam called.

Hydreigon pops up from under Adam's bed covers, "There you are! Thank goodness, you got my Dusk momentum?"

Hydreigon digs around a bit, he grabs it with his mouth and hands it to Adam.

"Um... Thanks...", Adam tries to wipe off as much saliva as he can...

Sleepiness finally kicked in as he laid down, but Adam felt a sudden rumble with a giant explosion noise following.

"What the?!", Adam heads down and peeks a bit from behind the statue.

The old church is soon filled with Dusk soldiers, and a peculiar soldier walks in front.

"General, the readings are coming from the roof area...", a soldier reports to his leader.

"Heh, pathetic place for a hideout...", the leader raises his head, "You think you can hide fool! Especially stealing a Dusk uniform, every uniform has a tracking device! I will find you, and do the same to you as you did to my men!"

Adam ran back up, took the uniform, and found the blinking tracker. He tears it off, and crushes it.

"Sir, the signal is down...", the general grins, "He knows... Annihilate him with 'Weapon: Sky', let us retreat..."

Packing furiously, Adam tries to take anything that's mostly important, he packs the Dusk uniform and keydrive first. From a window, Adam could see the soldiers leaving, but they were running. As if they were escaping...

"RAGHR!"

The room is suddenly demolished by a flash of green, luckily, Adam wasn't in the way.

"Ah crap... Rayquaza...", Adam could see the same collar on Rayquaza that Darkrai had on.

Rayquaza charged a Hyper Beam, "Hydreigon! Use Outrage!"

Hydreigon popped out of his Pokeball, his body glowed with power, then fully charged towards the legendary Pokemon. Rayquaza attacked at point blank, but Hydreigon still pushed through, taking Rayquaza down to the ground. Adam released Charizard, and they both flew towards the battle scene. Adam could see Rayquaza having a hard time trying to hit Hydreigon, but the thing he noticed most is the destruction it was causing. The people of Hearthome panicked and ran from the chaotic scene.

"Hydreigon, follow me! We need to move Rayquaza at another destination!", Hydreigon understood and had Rayquaza on their tail.

Heading east, Adam and his Pokemon fly at their top speed, but Rayquaza still catches up with them.

"C'mon! We just need some reception!", Adam grumbles as he holds a certain Pokeball with an antenna coming out of it.

Rayquaza fires an Ice Beam attack across, making an ice wall form in front of them. Charizard stops, then flies right. Rayquaza stops Charizard with it's body, and makes it crash on the ice platform.

"Crap, this isn't good...", Adam notices his Pokeball flashing, "Yes! Please get here!"

Adam pushes the button on the Pokeball, making beeping noises. Rayquaza fires another Ice Beam.

"Hydreigon, Flamethrower!", Hydreigon overtakes the icy attack.

Rayquaza swiftly moves through the Flamethrower, and headbutts Hydreigon into the water.

"Karma, huh?", Rayquaza charges a Hyper Beam attack, "Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard fires a ball of energy at the green dragon, Rayquaza fires the beam, overcoming the attack. Charizard is hit, and lays fainted.

"Damn it! Both my Pokemon are defeated, my other Pokemon aren't strong enough to stop legendaries, and Zoroark isn't fully healed to distract him...", Adam watches Rayquaza charge one last Hyper Beam.

Out of nowhere, a black mass takes over Rayquaza, making it misfire.

Adam sighs in relief, "Thank goodness, take him down Zekrom!"

Zekrom fires a stronger Dragon Pulse, making Rayquaza fall into the water. Adam returns his exhausted Pokemon, he tries to hold on to the ice for dear life as waves are made from the struggle underwater. Adam could see the two legendaries fight from the surface, he suddenly sees Zekrom's body charging with electricity.

"Oh crap... Nakama!", Adam's Empoleon is sent out and they both flee.

As Adam moves, a great flash of electricity and thunder protrudes from the ocean. The explosion was so immense, Nakama and Adam were pushed over and skipped across the water a few feet. Adam and Nakama poke their heads from the water, they saw Rayquaza's paralyzed and defeated body bobbing on the surface.

"Man, that was some battle for Rayquaza... Nakama, take me back there.", Nakama nodded hesitantly as they got closer.

Adam could see Rayquaza was knocked out cold, Zekrom splashes out and floats near Adam.

"Thank you friend... It's a good thing I added a radio signal on your Pokeball...", Adam puts the antenna Pokeball away and takes a look at the collar around Rayquaza.

From the looks of it, it seemed to pulse with the Pokemon's heartbeat.

"So that's why they can't do whatever they want, am I able to remove it?", Adam takes out his swiss army knife and pulls out a screwdriver.

As Adam tinkers with the collar, it starts to pulsate at a fast pace. Rayquaza starts to shake around as if he was in pain. Adam stops his work, and noticed the pulsating slowed down and Rayquaza calmed down.

"A failsafe collar... If it's removed, it kills the Pokemon... This is awful...", Adam backs up, "What can I do to save it..."

The collar suddenly glows, Rayquaza's body seemingly being dragged on the water towards Sinnoh's direction.

"It can bring them back too, huh?", Adam sighs.

He looks up to Zekrom, "Hey, can I get a ride back to the Sinnoh Region? My Pokemon are tuckered out."

Zekrom grunts in agreement, and Adam and Nakama get on Zekrom's back. Zekrom's tail glows with power and blasts off at mach speeds.

(*)

Heading northward, snow appeared and Adam could see Snowpoint City with Lake Acuity.

"We're dropping here Zekrom! Avoid any attention from Sinnoh!", Zekrom nods from Adam's warning and he and Nakama jump.

"This is going to be cold...", Adam hangs on tight to Nakama as they descend to the water.

With a deep splash, Nakama quickly swims up and Adam gets some air. Not only that, he was shivering like crazy. Nakama swam to the nearby cave, the old residence of Uxie. Inside, the cave still had the puddle design, but Uxie wasn't there to be seen.

"I guess Dusk took the Psychic trio as well, I thought one of them could help me... Charizard, come out.", Charizard was still weak from the attack, but he was able to stand.

"I want to use your tail for now, Charizard...", Charizard nodded and Adam went up to the warmth, "I guess I'll camp here for the night..."

After warming up, Adam set up a sleeping bag on a dry spot and he fell asleep with Charizard and Nakama.


	4. Chapter 4

Road to UnVeRsE

By WoA and Titanic X, based off "UnVeRsE" by WonderHeroe

l

**Chapter 4: A Soldier's Duty**

l

_LOG ENTRY 9035_

_Location: Goldenrod Ruins_

_Time: 0000_

_Year: 3014_

_Things are finally calming down, finally allowing me to catch up on a few things, starting with the background of the entire war. Last time I was interrupted by my old friend before we had to disband my old Kampfgruppe. After we left, me and my two friends were ambushed several times, resulting in either a victory for us, or a retreat. It all had to end, however. Me and my friends were in the middle of a battle when we got ambushed by a Dusk unit, resulting in the death of Jacob Wilson. He died shielding me from a bullet and Hannah got killed due to a mine explosion. It was only thanks to Warpstrike that I was able to escape alive._

_Even now I still mourn their loss._

_Anyway, as I was saying prior, the entire world is now a mess. War has torn the regions apart and resulted in huge casualties for everyone, except for Ransei. The only reason: they have the most advanced military on the planet. They alone escaped the war's fury and immense death toll. Out of all the regions, only they retain their freedoms and liberty._

_Hoehn, my old home region, is no more, lying beneath the waves. My only remembrance of the region, inherited from my father, is an old necklace of dog tags his grandmother once wore in the initial stages of the fighting. She too was named Terra, but that's beside the point. He used to tell me stories of how Hoehn was a wonderful place to live, and of how they left the world with a great legacy in the form of their advanced space program and research facilities. But that all changed when Dusk attacked._

_The Hoehn Military fought back to great effect, relying on the terrain and their rapid-strike warfare style to turn the tide in battle many, many times. Dusk had the hardest time in trying to control the region. In fact, out of all the regions they conquered and/or destroyed, Hoehn's soldiers took out the most Dusk soldiers per man and woman alike. It was a bloody ten-to-one ratio, resulting in over five million lives lost for the entire organization before they decided to bomb the country into submission and destroy it._

_The bombings lasted for days, but the Hoehn Air Force drove them back and actually forced the Dusk invaders back. I don't know how they were able to hold out for so long and fight as hard as they did, but whatever drove them on didn't help in the long run. Especially once Dusk deployed their ultimate weapon, blowing the capital city and the entire country to nothing. Then they used Groudon to sink the once mighty nation into the ocean, from which it would never return. Kyogre helped in sinking it, using the powers bestowed by Arceus to send immense tidal waves over the natural defenses and into the depths of the land. No one survived._

_Except for those who went abroad to escape capture and the destruction of the conflict._

_My family was one of those who went to Ransei. I grew up there, but then I was forced into the fighting when my father and mother died and my brother went missing. At least, that's what I initially figured._

_Something tells me that they're still alive, however._

_And I intend to find them._

_Even if it costs me my life._

_END LOG_

Terra shut down the tape recorder as she gazed up at the stars, their light being the only thing she could see at the moment. "So, this is where it all ended for Johto..." she murmured.

She could recall the last days of Johto's determined resistance, culminating in the destruction of their last base, Goldenrod City itself. But that wasn't why she was there. The reason why she was there was to gather supplies and some possible weapons for herself as she made her way to the next best place, Sinnoh.

She needed some time to recover from her last battle, one in which she sustained a wound from a criminal as she made camp within the old ruins. It wasn't a surprise to her as she heard stories of Johto's conversion to an entire detention center for any resistance members and other criminal types. As a result, there were no laws and no government officials to run things and make life easier. Here, it was the law of the gangs. And of that there were many.

The city itself was nothing more than old ruins at this point, nature struggling to take over the concrete and steel structures. The buildings still stood tall, but most were just merely shells of what they once were. Trees and vines encroached on the old radio tower, adding an eerie feel to the entire city. Roads were now covered with moss and pits as the pavement gave way to trees and roots, cars becoming infused with nature itself. Windows were cracked and damaged, only a few remaining whole within the face of the old buildings. Within the alleyways of the ruins, criminal gangs made their homes. Most were mutated monstrosities, and among them were Pokemon thieves from the "Old Days" as they were called.

Terra stood up and looked at Warpstrike as she followed suit.

"You ready?" she asked.

The Embrace Pokemon nodded. '_Yes, Terra._' Her voice fell silent for a moment before she scanned the area with her psychic powers.

'_I detect a few criminal elements within this area, but with some luck we should be able to avoid them._' she said.

"Good. Let's go!" Terra replied.

The duo gathered up the meager supplies they had and began making their way throughout the damaged city, relying on the night sky and the lack of lighting within the city itself to avoid the criminals as they began to prowl, searching for food, supplies, and, in some cases, prey. Terra's hand flew for her machine gun as she pulled it from her back and held it at the ready.

A soft clatter caught her attention and she spun, her finger squeezing the trigger and sending a barrage of lead right for the intruder.

The gangster leapt to the side, skidding and whipping out a knife with his one hand. His other, a monstrosity of bone and fused flesh, resembled a club, and his entire body was a dark red color. The blood in his veins had adapted to the harsh radiation, leaving him a monster. His single grey eye flashed as he roared, charging at Terra with his teeth glinting in the dim light from the stars.

The soldier leapt to the side as he drove the knife blade into the ground, right where she had been mere seconds ago. Terra landed on her feet and skidded, one hand on the ground and the other still holding her gun tightly. She looked up, her eyes hard as steel.

"So, you wanna play?" she snarled.

The gangster snarled as he shifted, his dirty pants flapping in the breeze of the night as it blew through the empty city. A low howl resonated throughout the area, only adding to the haunted feel of the place. "You dare to intrude?" he hissed.

"I'm only here for supplies, and nothing more!" the soldier replied.

"No one intrude and get away it!" the criminal growled, his limited vocabulary hinting at what the real message was. Terra snarled as she deciphered the message: '_Get out or die!_'

"Sorry, but no can do. Not until I have the supplies that I need!" she shouted, swinging her gun arm about and aiming the machine gun at his stumpy feet. She pulled the trigger and the criminal crouched, leaping skyward in a flash, using his powerful leg muscles to his advantage. But Terra had an advantage herself. She looked at Warpstrike and nodded.

"Do it!" she shouted.

Warpstrike erected her Barrier to maximum power and thrust a hand upward, calling upon the energy within her to grasp and nudge at the glass that lay around the trio. Slowly one by one, the shards lying in the area began to glow blue and drift skyward, becoming something more than just refuse left behind by past generations. This was one of her many techniques perfected using Psychic alone: Glass Breaker.

With a mental command, the glass streaked forward, becoming a thousand knives and swords, each one driving into the creature once called a human being. The criminal's screams broke out, becoming nothing more than cries as they faded into the night air. Bloody chunks of meat and bone collapsed to the ground as the glass shards drove themselves into the building beyond what had once been a man.

Terra sighed and slumped back against the barrier. "Man. I still can't believe how bad things have gotten..." she murmured.

'_I know._' Warpstrike added. '_And it will only continue to get worse if we don't do something._'

"But what can we do? I mean...Where can we go? And who can we trust?" Terra whispered.

'_Maybe if we keep moving towards the port, we'll find some kind of transportation that'll take us someplace safe. There have to have been some boats that survived the destruction._' the Psychic-Type remarked.

"I sure hope so. But I highly doubt it. Everywhere we've gone, every port city and town, there have been no boats intact. Those that did survive were often too dangerous for us to even use. And the last one we saw... Well, you know what it was like," the soldier told her.

'_Still, you never know._' Warpstrike insisted. '_There have to have been a few surviving boats._'

Terra nodded, but her mind was already trying to figure out another means of getting there. So far, nothing had been possible using watercraft. The only one that had been running was mostly melted slag, and it would've been dangerous to use in stormy weather. So their best bet now was to either find an intact ship or, failing that, an airplane.

The soldier looked around her location one more time, only to suddenly perk up as something caught her hearing. She turned, her hand flying for her gun as she stared up at the sky with narrowed eyes.

Warpstrike also looked up, her powers detecting something unusual as her red eyes flashed briefly. The two stared in shock as a large black object flashed overhead, the feeble light from the city making it out. They couldn't really see what it was, but Terra had the gut feeling that something big had happened.

"What was that?" she murmured.

'I have no idea,' Warpstrike whispered.

"Anyway, let's get going," Terra said. She made her way back towards the port, but like before, no boats were operational. In fact, all of them seemed to be destroyed and rusting through. None of them were afloat, all of them sinking into the harbor's muck.

Terra gritted her teeth as she punched the wall of the old ferry entrance. It was official. Both were stuck, and nothing could be done to get them out of here and back to Sinnoh. It was as if Fate was conspiring against them. But there just had to be a way to get out! There just had to!

"If only there was a damn way out of here!" she shouted, kicking a large rock out of the way with her boot. The rock flew a good distance, sailing over the wrecked boats and smashing through a window of a warehouse overlooking the water. The rock slammed into something with a dull metallic clang.

That one sound caught her attention and she turned, her eyes locking onto that old warehouse. "That's weird. I thought I heard a metallic clang just now," she murmured.

'Same here,' Warpstrike said softly. 'I believe it came from that warehouse not too far from here.' She pointed at the warehouse.

"Then that's our next stop," Terra replied. The duo made their way past several old buildings and down a narrow street, unaware of the mutated criminal lurking above them.

Their journey was suddenly interrupted as a loud screeching echoed around them, prompting both to go to high alert. Terra's hand flew for her pack and slipped inside, pulling out an egg-shaped object with a pin in the top. Quickly shifting her position, she kept a firm grasp on her gun and grabbed the pin in her teeth. She pulled it out and spit it away before twisting her body and lobbing the grenade at the large mutated form as it landed in front of them. The explosive lodged itself in the creature's deformed chest before exploding seconds later, sending guts and gore everywhere.

Terra sighed, but didn't relax. Only one thing mattered now, and that was getting out alive.

They continued on, their mission resonating in their minds more clearly than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Road to UnVeRsE

By WoA and Titanic X, based off "UnVeRsE" by WonderHeroe

l

**Chapter 5: Rough Sleep**

l

As Adam slept, he wavered in different motions. In his dreams, Adam reminiscences his life as a Trainer...

(*)

_A few years ago..._

"We did it Nakama! We beat the Unova Pokemon League!", Adam cheered as he and his Empolean walk out of the building.

Soon enough, Adam and Nakama were surrounded by news crews.

"Adam! What is it like being a champion of all the regions!?"

"Why did you choose a Piplup as your starter in Sinnoh?"

"Is it tiring for you to do trips around the world as a Trainer?"

Adam sweatdrops, "Uh... Um... Nakama! ExtremeSpeed!"

Adam hops on Nakama's back, and dashes away from the stalking crowd. Behind a cliff, Nakama takes a breather while Adam sits against the wall annoyed.

"Everytime... I'm like a paparazzi magnet...", Adam spits, "I'd say..."

Adam is startled by a voice, and sees a green haired young man slide down the cliff.

"N!", Adam stands up abruptly.

"It's okay... I'm not here to battle or have Team Plasma on you...", N calmly smiles.

"What are you here for then?", Adam prepares himself for a battle just in case.

Adam suddenly sees a serious look on N's face, which rarely or never happens.

"I need your help...", Adam choked a bit from gulping.

"My help? You never seemed to be helping me when I had to battle Ghetsis or your whole kingdom of Team Plasma! Why should I help you!?", Adam spouted.

N exclaims, "It's the fate of the Pokemon World."

Adam blinks, "What do you mean? Is there something going to happen to the legendaries?"

N nodded, "Probably... It may have to do with regular Pokemon and the human race as well."

Adam's eye widened, "What's going on exactly?"

"Some of my colleagues have noticed a disturbance in the other regions, and a few of the Pokemon that migrate here tell me of the same news...", N explains.

"I forgot you can understand Pokemon, but go on...", Adam listens on.

"Apparently, an organization called 'Dusk' originated from your home region, Sinnoh, and they're spreading around the other regions. Whenever this group enters a land, only pain and suffering follow...", N describes with an uncomfortable look.

"Sinnoh?... I've never heard of them. What does this so called 'new group' do? Do they steal Pokemon? Want to gain power from a legendary Pokemon? Make a new universe?", Adam asks as he remembers those times with evil organizations.

"They exterminate and control...", N gritted.

"Huh?", Adam suddenly felt like reality hit him in the groin.

"They kill anyone that doesn't join them, and they take over whatever's left.", N exclaims, "Not only that, they have technology to capture and control the respective region's legendary Pokemon..."

Adam gulped, "So... Mew is taken?"

N nods.

"Ho-Oh?"

N nods.

"Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza?"

N nods again.

"...Even Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina?..."

"Even the almighty Arceus was captured...", N sorrows.

Adam holds his head in panic, "No way... This can't be happening..."

"It is, my colleagues took documentation and all legendaries except ours are taken by Dusk.", N explains.

Adam suddenly realizes, "Wait... Ours?"

N nods, "They haven't interfered with the Unova region yet, but they are approaching as we speak."

"So... Why do you need my help? I'm just a Trainer...", Adam clarifies.

"You were able to go against my team, defeated Ghetsis' plans, and befriended the legendary Zekrom.", N points out, "Also, my group has gathered intel on you and you amaze me..."

"What are you talking about?", Adam looks at N questionably.

"Not only going through your feats of a Trainer, you are an astounding Dragon Master, that would explain your mysterious key pendant...", N points to Adam's key pendant on his chest.

"Ah!", Adam hides his pendant in his shirt and walks up to N.

"That's suppose to be a secret! How much do you know?!", Adam whispers in N's face.

"Not only accepting a key pendant that only Dragon Masters wear, you've accepted a katana blade from the Dragon user clan's Master. That was an oath you swore that you would protect anyone that was in need.", N continued, "You're the great Masked Vigilante of Unova, right?"

Adam grabbed N's shirt, "That's confidential! How much do you know exactly?!"

N rolled his eyes, "By getting to know you, it became obvious. One who was a Dragon Master, a Dragon Master who accepted a clan's sword, a vigilante who saved different people's lives using the same sword... I think it's pretty obvious..."

N chuckled as Adam let him go, "You seem more of nuisance than a Trainer..."

N fixes himself, "Not only that, whenever you were in the different regions, you helped people as that vigilante. You're a true hero, and that's why I want your help."

Adam chuckled through his nose, "It seems I can't say no in this situation... You're blackmailing me through my oath..."

"Exactly!", N grins.

Adam sighs, "Fine, but can I count on you to keep my secret?"

"If you help me protect the Pokemon's and my home, my lips are sealed...", N held out his hand.

"Fine.", Adam smirked and shook his hand.

After a few months, mysterious airships started to approach the Unova region. Luckily, N was able to have enough of Team Plasma as an army. More than that, Team Plasma was able make more copies of their old ship, The Plasma Frigate. When the time came, Unova was guarded by a fleet of floating ships. In front of the fleet, Reshiram and Zekrom fly forward with N and Adam.

"Ever fought like this before?", N asks besides Adam.

"This is a first for me to fight warlike, but I know I shouldn't get distracted from anticipation.", Adam stares at the incoming ships.

"Not going to wear your mask with your cloak there?", N noticing Adam wearing his vigilante outfit.

"Nah, I want these guys to take a good look at me. They'll know that it was a regular Trainer like me that can take them down!"

N grins from that, and stares down the approaching ships.

"_Attention Unova!_", a speaker goes off loudly enough for the whole region to hear, "_We are Dusk, surrender under our power and you will not be destroyed..._"

"Are they kidding? They don't even have any firepower on those ships...", N speculates.

In the middle of the sky, a dimensional ripple opens up. Arceus enters between the armies and shows itself as if it were in pain.

"Thanks N, you had to say it...", N rubs his head in embarrassment.

N suddenly had a serious face, "Nonetheless, I can tell the Arceus is in deep pain and is being forced to be summoned here."

Arceus shows it's different type plates surround it's body, and it absorbs them. Arceus charges forward.

"Zekrom! Let's hit him with Bolt Strike!", Adam calls out.

Zekrom dashes forward, and is cloaked in powerful electricity. Arceus' body color suddenly changes to a light brown, both legendary Pokemon clash, but Zekrom is pushed back heavily.

"It's ability is fascinating... But it has no freedom...", N comments to himself, "Reshiram, let's help them out!"

Reshiram howls loudly, then flies toward the battle.

"Use Outrage!", N calls as Reshiram is covered in power and charges towards Arceus.

Arceus' switches to a sleek grey, Reshiram hits Arceus, but only creating minimal damage.

"Adam! Arceus is just switching his type to our weak points! How can we stop him!?", N yells.

Arceus charges a ball of energy on his head and throws it in the air, the ball disperses and it rained immense energy toward the region. The Plasma ships shot most of them down with their cannons, but the number was too great. Some ships got shot down, while some were majorly damaged.

"I think we have to call out our secret weapon now, N...", Adam suggests.

N nodded.

From his cloak, Adam took out a conch shell and blew it as loud as possible. After a few minutes of silence, from the region below, a great number of Altaria, Dragonite, and Salamence fill the sky. The flying dragon Pokemon would be holding either a Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus, or a Druddigon.

"Good! Now all of you guys, get into formation!", N calls.

The flying dragons surrounded Arceus, Arceus changed his type to Steel again. When that happened, all the Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus, and Druddigon's bodies glowed with energy. The energy took over Arceus, and Arceus' color seemed to faded.

"Even if Arceus may be a legendary, it's still a Pokemon! Dragons! Use your Flamethrowers to test his ability!", Adam points out.

All the dragon Pokemon fire with all they've got, Arceus seemed to take a great amount of damage.

Arceus started to rampage around the dragons, "Okay, the Mold Breaker ability worked, but Arceus is still powerful. Everyone, get out of there!"

The dragons escaped from N's proclaim, Arceus fires a massive Blizzard at the escaping dragons.

"Reshiram! Protect them with Blue Flare!", N has Reshiram fires a flurry of blue flames.

The fire was so intense, the ice simply turned into steam. The flames engulfed Arceus, making it wail in pain.

"Now's our chance! Zekrom, Bolt Strike!", Zekrom charged itself again and tackled Arceus downward.

Arceus lands in the ocean, cooling him down, but Zekrom's powerful electric attack gives multiple damage. Arceus falls unconscious. The Dusk's airships suddenly turn around and fly back from where they came.

"They're retreating?", N raising an eyebrow.

"I knew they would do that.", N looks at Adam funny from his response, "They brought out the most powerful of the Legendary Pokemon, except they didn't expect the outcome of Arceus failing. So, they flee..."

Back on land, N shakes Adam's hand again. Adam also thanked the dragon Pokemon that helped him in his plan.

"So, what will you do now?", N asks Adam as he packs a bag.

"I'm going to check up on home, hopefully they'll be alright.", Adam swallows hard, "Will you be able to take care of Unova?"

"Of course!", N smiles, "I'll make more of those ships and we'll be perfectly fine with our own Pokemon."

"I'm starting to wonder where you get your money...", Adam mutters out loud.

"Battling Trainers of course.", N jokes.

The both laugh for a while, then N takes out a certain thing out of his pocket.

"Can I see the Pokeball you used on Zekrom?", N asks.

Adam hands it to him, N attaches a small antenna to the ball.

"What's that?", Adam speculates the device.

"It's a device that can call a Pokemon from faraway if they hear a certain frequency from their respective ball. I call it the 'Wave Caller'. You can enhance it on radio towers as well, just in case you're far from Unova.", N hands back the ball.

Adam gleefully smiles, "Thanks, this will come in handy someday... Well, seeya N. Be sure to protect this Pokemon World with me!"

N gives a thumbs up, and Adam walks off...

Adam suddenly wakes up, drenched in sweat. Adam unzips himself from his sleeping bag and finds some water in a tiny crater. He splashes himself a bit, and walks outside. It was morning, and it seemed pretty calm for a snowy place.

"Hopefully, you're doing good N.", Adam turns to his sleeping Charizard, "Charizard time to wake up! We have to move on!"

Charizard turns the other way around in his sleeping position, "Don't make me use Nakama on you..."


End file.
